Maelstorm of the DEAD
by Wafflezguy
Summary: Always the dead. Everytime. Shinobi world or this world I always end up fighting the undead. Well.. let's get wild. NaruxHarem


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto, Highschool of the Dead or any multi-crossover, They are owned by their respective owners. However I DO own this laptop :)**

 **A/N:** I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating any of my stories folks. I had major writer's block and my summer started sucky, My wifi was cut for 2 weeks for some feud going on in the family, my usb gone missing with a few chapters and new story for Naruto/Kampfer and Naruto/To Love-Ru. Anyways I'm back and I'll try my best to update weekly. Anyways I'm re-doing this story because I thought about the latest chapter but it'll be easier this way for what I'm planning.

Anyways enjoy.

 **A/N2:** I need a beta reader and also there's gonna be a poll in the bottom so please vote.

* * *

 _Character thoughts= I'll name my son Ramen Uzumaki_

 _ **Demon speaking/thinking= Go suck a fat one Minato**_

 **Ninjutsu= Rasengan**

* * *

 **(Future- Unknown Location)**

"Hehe can't believe this is how I'll die." Laughing with blood trailing down his mouth. Naruto Uzumaki was about to die by the hands of 'that man'. Too add more to his dilemma the dead were making themselves known from around the corner.

"Damn Rei's gonna kill me." he laughed once again at his misfortune.

A gun was on his left side. Damn that could save him right now.

* * *

{Naruto P.o.V}

( **6 months ago~Naruto's Apartment story start** )

Our blonde protagonist was trying to overcome a fearsome enemy he'd battle far too many times to count. Giving the enemy a glare that would pierce its' soul. If it were alive, the microwave would have shit its' pants. Yup Naruto was waiting those 3 agonizing minutes for his precious ramen to be cooked.

"Why the hell do they call it 'Instant Ramen' when it takes 3 freaking minutes." the blonde said whining.

This was an everyday thing ever since he arrived in this world.

Wake up.

Eat Ramen-chan.

Go to school.

Purposely come late to piss off Rei.

Go train.

Prank with/ Hang out with Hirano.

Sleep and repeat.

A schedule that created itself as the passing days keep going on and on.

9:52 am

"Crap I'm gonna be late!"

 **(General POV)**

 **( Flash forward- Outside of Class 2-A 10:15 am{ 10 minutes before outbreak})**

The whiskered blonde stood in front of class 2-A knocking with a foxy-grin plastered on his face.

The door slides open with the teacher adopting a dead-pan look.

"Why am I not surprised Uzugami."

"Uzumaki-"

"Whats your excuse this time? we're waiting."

I took a dramatic sigh and said "I was walking down this dirt road and seen a lost baby, right? SO, I checked him for any way to see who he belonged to-"

"Wait there's no dirt roads in this area?" Some random douche said

"And you wouldn't believe that it was an orphan so I got my phone and-"

At that moment the PA interrupted Naruto again.

"Teachers and students we're having an emergency follow nasic procedures and- Oh no what are you doing, Oh my God get away"

 **"AHHHHHHH"**

Silence was that could be heard in the class as everyone took in the recent announcement.

 **(10 seconds later)**

"This is Sparta!" Some random student screamed as he did the awesome kick on a classmate down the stairs. It was chaotic and became a free-for-all.

"Bitch let go."

"When they all die it's up to us to save humanity."

"Oh God Umbrella is real!"

"Is everyone stupid?!" Saya Takagi shrieked. Honestly the last one was probably the dumbest thing she heard. Survivors, shelter, weapons, and food were things Saya was trying to figure out. That was what she was planning before an orange blur bumped into her. It was heavy on her and electric blue eyes met light brown.

Cue blush.

"Hehe I don't mind being on top but shouldn't there be a date?"

Cue major blush.

"W-what are you doing you idiot?!" She screamed pushing him off. The boy was about 5"11 and wild blonde hair and azure blue eyes. The unusual thing about him was the fox-like whiskers.

"What's your name?"

"Saya."

"I'm Naruto, Saya-chan." He said with his face adopting a goofy grin. "Hold on to this for me please." He handed her a weird looking knife with stranger markings on the handle.

"What the hell am I gonna do with thi-?"

Saya was by herself. No Blondie. What the hell? The only thing there was the three pronged knife.

"Saya why are you standing there?"

Cue eep.

"Fat ass don't do that."

* * *

 **(Time Skip- Main entrance staircase)**

A spiky black haired teen around the age 17 looked worse for wear. His name Takashi Komuro and he wore a male version of Fujimi High uniform. His weapon was a metal bat that was currently stained in blood. On his left was his childhood friend and crush next to him was Rei Miyamoto. She had orange-brown hair and golden brown eyes. She was 17 years old and wore the female version of Fujimi High uniform.

"So how are we supposed to get past them?" Takashi whispered.

"They react to sound."

"Why don't you go prove that?!" Rei shout back at the pinkette.

The rest of the group was silent, not wanting to be volunteered for the risky theory. A single voice said, "I'll go."

Rei instantly jumped and requested, "I'll go with you Takashi!"

 **(Same time with Naruto)**

Naruto was hiding in the shadows on the East side of Fujimi High observing Shido and his group. Koichi Shido, On the outside he appears to be a nice and caring teacher. But on the inside. He is a sick and manipulative man, his very presence gave a bad vibe to the last Uzumaki. Along with him was a group of 8 students that were on the track team that was Tsunoda, Yamada, Taniuchi, Kawamoto, Yuuki Miku, Kaji Otakima, Asuna Maki, and Shin Roku.

" _I'm going to have to save them from the dead and the teme."_ thought the blonde student, " _Let's see what your going to do teme."_

"We will prevail if all stick together." the teacher of 3-A began as the students started clapping and getting the undead's attention.

" _And they called me an idiot." The blonde mused. "I'll save Miku, Asuna, Kawamoto, Taniuchi, and Kaji."_

The blonde couldn't save the other male students for certain reasons and they were too far gone.

 **"RUNNNNNNNN!"**

Everyhead looked in that direction of the yell.

"Students you heard that? Other survivors that can aid us, so let's go." as the his group quickly ran towards the Main Entrance.

 **(Takashi group)**

"Why the hell did you yell?! We could have taken the one around this area."

Saeko, a kendo user with long purple hair commented, "It's too late now."

The group of survivors ran forward with Takashi and Saeko in front, Hirano giving covering fire in rear and Rei giving support to Takashi and Saeko. Saya, Shizuka, and Naomi weren't fit to fight the dead.

They were a quarter of the way to the bus when Naomi screamed seeing her boyfriend being eaten. She tried to go to him but he screamed out, "NO gah Naomi you stay AHH- live PLEASE."As he was finally killed from the gang of dead feasting on him.

"Come on we have to go," Saya says pulling Naomi from her state of shock towards the bus.

"We're all on Shizuka-sensei let's go!" Takashi yelled.

Rei looked out the bus seeing a group running towards the bus and seeing Shido along, "We don't have to save them."

"What the hell do you mean we don't?"

Shido was escorting his group towards the bus and trying to avoid the dead. Kaji was yelling to wait but his horrible luck caused him to trip, fall and go skidding and landing right below Shido.

"Sensei please help me." he begged looking up at said man.

"There is no place for the weak in this world." Shido said darkly and kicked the poor boy in the face.

 **(Kaji P.O.V)**

" _I'm so dumb. I knew he was evil but I thought… he would at least have some humanity" Kaji thought closing his eyes resigning to his fate. They are 5 feet away. 3 feet. 1 feet. "I don't want to die!"_

" **Rasengan"**

I look up seeing a blonde haired teen giving a lazy good guy pose.

"Yo Uzumaki Naruto is here."

* * *

 **Chapter 1- End**

 **Harem Poll:**

 **Rei?**

 **Saeko?**

 **Rika?**

 **Shizuka?**

 **Who's for sure in the Harem**

 **Saya**

 **Kawamoto**

 **Taniuchi**

 **Asuna(OC)**

 **Miku**

 **3 others**

 **Like it or Hate it?**

 **Review and see you next time fol**


End file.
